The girl she wanted next door
by holly6574
Summary: When Santana meets Brittany a naive dancer with long blonde hair and even longer legs, she knew she was trouble. But will Santana's protective best friend Quinn be supportive? AU fic, Brittany and Santana have never met. New york. Possible faberry relationship, definite friendship, depends on how it develops.
1. Chapter 1

Santana woke up to the sound of banging and figured it was probably her roommates fucking. She groaned and pulled the pillow over her head and tried to get to sleep again but knew it was futile. To deal with this she needed coffee and Quinn. She picked up her phone and sent a text.

It read: Code 101, roommates are at it again. Need your help asap.

Her phone buzzed a few seconds later, Quinn: Shit. Come over, Rachel's out so you won't have to deal with her. Try not to kill anyone xo

She smiled because her best friend knew her too well. It was 11 am and she had to deal with this. God her life was hard. She threw a jumper over her head and some jeans, brushed her teeth and cringed at the sound from the room to her right. Living with two boys and a slutty girl was painful.

''Fabray! Where you at?'' Santana called as she used the key she owned since she basically lived her anyway. She would much prefer that.

''In here, Lopez'' Santana smiled at the familiarity. She was scared when they left high school that they'd get out of contact and they did for a while but Berry having a breakdown and Kurt calling them both, they started speaking again and she couldn't have been more grateful.

Quinn was in the kitchen huddled over a few textbooks, she smiled when Santana came in. '

'I need to ask a favour''

''Ugh, you're not going to ask me to cover lady hummel's shift are you? I was hoping to go shopping or something''

Quinn smiled faintly, ''I've gotta cover Tina's too. Please? We can do it together, it'll be fun. How about as a consolation, we get drinks after on me''

Santana sighed and sat next to Quinn on one of the stools, and faked annoyance, ''You are the worst best friend ever''

''I love you too, we should probably get going soon. Do you want some lunch? You probably haven't eaten and given the fact you can't cook, I doubt you've had anything substantial since the sleepover Friday''

''Pancakes. Oh and bacon, and if you're feeling generous slide some eggs on there would you, momma's gotta eat and all''

Quinn closed the textbook and took a pan out, ''Fine. And now tell me, what were your room mates doing this time? Like actually having er, sex? I don't believe that''

''How many times Quinn! I'm not lying, they fuck every day. Multiple times actually. It's sickening. Disgusting, I honestly feel sick walking into that apartment. I don't know where to sit so I spend most of my time sitting in my room like a loner' Santana sighed ''I really hate it there Quinn''

Quinn cracked a few eggs and asked for the salt and Santana obliged. ''You know'' Quinn mused, ''Why don't you just move out?''

''Wow, thanks for that genius plan Fabray. And where would I stay? On the streets? Do you know how fucking expensive New York is?''

''Well, why don't you stay here for a bit? You can share my room, my beds big enough. It's not like we'd be uncomfortable or anything, you'd just have to pay for your groceries and a little rent, but if you don't want to I mean-

''Don't say another word. It's settled. I'll stay on the fucking couch if it means I get out of that slut house. I think I can honestly smell the sex- Quinn motioned for her to not go any further and for once Santana complied.

Quinn put her food in front of her and Santana started shovelling it down. When _was_ the last time she ate?

''Someone's hungry?' Quinn smirked

''We gotta leave soon and'' Santana swallowed ''You always were a good cook'' Quinn laughed and then Rachel came through the door. She was singing something and Quinn could already see Santana's annoyance bubbling, she whispered for her to be nice.

''Oh hello Santana! What a nice surprise this is. To what do we owe the pleasure?'''

Quinn took the lead ''Her room mates were er, fornicating, again. So I said that Santana could maybe, stay in my room for a bit?''

Santana looked up at Rachel expectedly, with eggs pouring out her mouth, ''Please? You don't know what it's like in there. And who knows it could be fun an all. The three best singers back together again''

Rachel her bag down and took off her jacket, mulling over the decision, ''Why don't we just fix up the office? It could easily be a spare room, you still have your bed and stuff right? Until we have it fixed up you could alternate between mine and Quinn's room so that you don't annoy one of us for too long. It could be fun yes''

''Fuck yeah Berry, I knew somewhere under all that Streisand shit you were cool. Up top baby'' Santana held her hard for a high five and Rachel smiled a little too wide and tapped it with her own.

Quinn looked at the clock and announced it was time to leave. ''We'll go to work, get the drinks you can stay in my room tonight and tomorrow we can deal with your room mates. All three of us together. Sound good?'' Rachel and Santana nodded. Quinn always was good at getting things done.

* * *

Work was slow and Santana was bored. If you couldn't tell by her frequent exaggerated sighs, then it was the fact she was now sprawled on one of the chairs that was allocated for people to read part of the book before deciding whether to pay for it or not, and shouting ''I'm bored!''

Quinn rolled her eyes ''I know you're bored. You've said so 12 times in the past 20 minutes. It's work. It's not supposed to be fun'' Santana groaned extremely loudly causing a few looks from customers walking around until she shot them all a look and they turned around.

''How long we got?'''

''Time you got a watch''

''Don't be short with me Fabray. I'm sweating balls and I'm so fucking bored I'd rather knock myself out with a book than have to stare at them for any longer. How. Long. We. Got?''

Quinn stacked another book on the shelf and checked her watch, ''Bout 25 minutes. If you helped you may be a little less bored, you know''

''I don't think that's possible. How about we spice this conversation up a little?'' Quinn didn't like the playful look in Santana's eyes. But she was bored too. They'd been here since 1 and it was nearly 7. At least she wasn't working with Kurt, all they talked about was boys and even to Quinn, boys were becoming boring. Quinn held a book in her hand and turned to face Santana.

''What did you have in mind?''

''How about we talk about that boy you're stringing along, what's his name again? Ah yes, Mr Noah Puckerman himself''

Quinn stiffened, ''How about we talk about that girl who broke your heart. What was her name again, Lucy?''

''Fair point. I won't bring him up again. And if you bring her up again I'll break your legs, okay?''

''And you too, sweetie'' they both laughed at each other, they were mean sure. But to each other it was usually always a joke, usually anyway. The second Noah was brought up with Quinn would get defensive and Santana knew not to push it. Quinn looked at her watch ''Looks like it's time to go, go get your things''

''Fuck yes, lets go get buzzed Fabray. I want you puking your guts up by 9''

''Ha, that's not happening. I need to get into shape. I was thinking of maybe taking up I don't know, dancing or something. Maybe Mike could help''

''Really? That's sounds oddly interesting. You either invite me or I'll come myself. Plus, I'm sure there's lots of hot girls there''

Quinn nodded and smiled, her best friend's mind was always in the gutter, but it was entertaining. ''I'll call him tomorrow''

* * *

Santana had on a short red number with matching heels, while Quinn had on a dark navy dress with a black cardigan, and if Santana was going to say it, which she would, they both looked fine. ''You know Quinn, we look smokin' tonight, if you don't pull anyone you know where i'll be'' she winked playfully

''You're sleeping in my bed tonight, neither of us are pulling. Deal?''

Santana laughed ''Fine deal. Want a drink?''

''I thought they were going to be on me tonight?''

''It's nothing'' Santana went over to the bar while Quinn found a booth to sit at. Rachel was supposed to be meeting them at 9 and it was already 8:30 so she gave her a text.

Quinn: Hey Rach, are you still coming?

Her phone buzzed a few second later.

Rachel: Of course! I can't find my eye-liner though, can I borrow yours? Also, I'm wearing black, is that going to clash? Is Santana wearing black? She'll kill me, oh god what am I going to wear? Quinn smiled at her phone, this was typical Rachel. It was quite endearing actually.

Quinn: Santana is wearing red, you're good. And yes, it should be in my room with the rest of my make up, you'll see it. Hurry up, Santana's trying to get me drunk and I don't think I can hold out

Rachel: Quinn Fabray I refuse to be the only sober person. Then we'll all have to get drunk won't we. I'll leave in 10, love you xoxo

Rachel: Found the mascara, you're a lifesaver ;)

''Who are you texting, your girlfrieeeeend?'' Santana put two shots down and two other drinks she couldn't distinguish by mere colour.

''Unlike you, Santana I don't play for _that_ team''

Santana straightened and Quinn almost regretted what she'd said ''What the fuck is that supposed to mean?''

''Nothing. It was a joke. Look can we like, not fight tonight? Rachel's coming soon and you know how nervous angry you makes her. I invited her so be nice''

''Fine. Get that shot down you, we have some drunk to get us''

Quinn looked confused ''That doesn't even make sense''

Santana handed Quinn a drink and she took it. They threw the liquid to the back of their throats and Quinn coughed causing Santana to smile and rub her back.

* * *

''Racheeeeeeeeeeeeeel! I'm so glad you're here, it's been so long since I last sa- saw you, I missed you'' Quinn was slurring her words and Santana was surprisingly the sober one. Well this was a turn of events.

''Hi Quinn, I'm sorry I'm late. I had a phone call and it was important. Santana can I talk to you for a minute?''

''Sure Berry. Quinn stay here, we'll be back in a minute'' Quinn mumbled her response and Santana followed Rachel.

''Finn called, Noah's drunk and outside his apartment. He wants to see Quinn''

''Shit no, he can't. He messed her up, if he carries on I'll kick his ass. What do we do?''

''I say we get her home prompt, turn off the lights and get her into bed''

Santana nodded determinedly and walked back over to Quinn, she put an arm around her waist and the other holding her arm and pulled her up. ''Quinn, honey. It's time to go home''

Quinn puffed out her cheeks and stomped her foot, she looked like she was going to throw a Rachel fit and even Rachel knew this wasn't the time. Santana looked at her helplessly and took Quinn's other arm. ''We have vodka at home, I'll even drink with you if you come back now''

''Really? I don't b-believe you''

''If we leave right now, then I promise'' Quinn quickly complied and linked arms with Rachel and put her weight into Santana. They left the bar with a stumbling blonde and a two very determined brunettes. They both knew how serious this was. Quinn was a wreck when it came to Noah, though the two didn't really know why, or see the appeal. It was just common knowledge.

The taxi ride home was quiet apart from Quinn's loud comments about how hot they all looked or how pretty the city was and when they got back, both Santana and Rachel were extremely glad to see nobody outside of their apartment. Rachel payed the taxi man and linked arms with Quinn again and Santana took the keys.

''Where do you want to sleep tonight, Santana? In my room or with Quinn? She could be loud or vomit, it probably would be a good idea for you to be with her but if you don't want to deal with it I could sleep in her bed?''

''I'll stay with her, promise. I'll make sure she doesn't drunk text all that, goodnight Berry. You've been really good tonight with her and stuff, so erm, thank you'' Rachel smiled and they all said goodnight once they were in the apartment.

Santana poured two glasses of water for the both of them and crept back into Quinn's room to find her passed out on the bed with her dress still on. Santana went through Quinn's drawers to find some clothes and fell into bed with Quinn and she fell asleep quickly after that.

* * *

Santana woke to find Quinn against her body with her hands pressed against her stomach, then she remembered last nights events and got out of bed quietly to find Rachel. She was in the kitchen with a cup of coffee and a book. ''Hey Berry. How's the head?''

''I didn't drink remember? How's yours?''

''Barely had anything before Quinn was gone so I slowed down to look after her. I'm glad you came, even if it was only short lived''

''Maybe next weekend we could do it properly, invite Tina and Mike and a few others''

''Just as long as you don't bring the elephant''

''Finn and I are no longer together, Santana. As I have said before, although I'd appreciate if you didn't call him that as we are still very good fr-

There was bang from upstairs and both girls looked at each other before Santana said she had it. She went to Quinn's room to find Quinn searching for something.

''What you looking for? Your dignity? That left the building when you started kissing Rachel's neck last night''

Quinn groaned ''Can we not talk about that? I feel shit already. My head kills, I got a text from Tina this morning telling me that Mike can squeeze us in today at 12. Look at the time sweetie, it's 11:30. I refuse to be late. I don't even remember texting her''

Santana walked to Quinn and pulled her over to the bed she gave her the bottle of water she was holding and Quinn smiled and drank some. ''Feel better?''

''A little''

''We don't have to go you know. Mike works 4 days a week, I'm sure we could go tomorrow or something. Wait shit that's Monday we have class. Next week?''

''I've been saying next week for months. I'm sick of skipping out on stuff like this, I need to go. Please come with me?''

Santana sighed and blew some hair from her face ''Alright, alright. But I'm going in the shower first. See if you can use Berry's''

''Thank you. You're a good friend Santana''

''What are best friend's for hey? Now get ready before we're late'' Santana slapped Quinn's butt as she stood up and the blonde screeched pleased with herself she walked to the shower. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

''You didn't have to come with us Rachel. Stop moaning''

''I was just saying Quinn, that maybe if you didn't get so drunk then you'd be feeling more up for this. And I'm always up for a challenge so of course I came!''

''Stop shouting'' Quinn mumbled

''Oh honey, that's just her speaking voice. I probably shouldn't have given you so much. Sorry'' Santana shot Rachel a look and she stopped staring.

They were silent for the rest of the way and Santana could feel Quinn's hangover radiating from her. She was a little worried about the whole Puck thing, she was sure something would happen. Rachel had a big mouth and Finn's wasn't much smaller himself.

They pulled up outside a large building and she was pulled from her thoughts when Rachel held the door open for her. ''Right, where the fuck do we go?''

Quinn shrugged, and said she'd text Mike. They waited in silence on the pavement for directions. Santana saw a girl jogging from the building they were facing and hold her hand above her eyes to shield herself from the sun, obviously looking for someone. She wondered, or almost hoped that she was looking for them. She was pretty, Santana noted. Blonde hair, long legs and well, if anyone knew Santana at all they knew she couldn't resist that combination. Quinn especially.

Quinn's phone buzzed again. ''I think we're supposed to walk in with her'' Quinn stated and Santana smiled gleefully.

They walked over to the girl and she got the idea and bounded over excitedly, ''Hey I'm Brittany! You're Mike's friends right?''

''Yeah'' Santana croaked out, embarrassed by her inability to speak properly

''Great! Well, me and Mike take the session together but he's assessing me today so I'll be taking it. But I'm just as good promise, do you want to follow me?''

Oh yes, Santana thought. She definitely did want to follow her and that she did.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - **I wanted to make something clear, before this story got further into it. I'm English, so I will be spelling things differently but I will still use 'mom' as it only feels right. But some things, like sofa for example in this story I didn't know if it was the way American's use it. I apologise if I confuse you but you'll have to give me pardon for that. Anyway, I'm really enjoying writing Rachel's character, she's always fun. I hope you like it!

**Chapter 2**

Santana couldn't help but stare at at the woman's legs. They were long, toned and tanned and Santana loved it. The building wasn't as large as it had looked from outside. It had multiple dance studio's and a fitness room but that's all she saw. Quinn and Rachel were talking about how they had to thank Mike for squeezing them in in such short notice, and Quinn had to make him apologise for just that too. Santana laughed at how grouchy she was being.

Once they got inside Rachel and Quinn went over to Mike like they promised and left Brittany and Santana to warm up alone.

''Why are you here? I didn't mean that rudely, sorry, I just meant you don't look like you need to get fit and all'' Brittany was blushing by now and Santana found it adorable.

''Well, you see the one with blonde hair? She was the captain of the cheer leading squad in high school and I think she wants the body back''

''So you're here for her?''

''Moral support, I suppose. I also thought it could be fun to look at the erm.. people here''

Brittany stretched down to touch her fingers to her toes and Santana grew hot. Was it hot in here? It sure felt it.

''I think that's really nice of you, you're probably a really good friend''

Santana blushed visibly this time and just then Mike's whistle blew calling them over. She felt like she was in an army camp. But an army camp with very hot girls all the same. Or _a_ hot girl.

She jogged over to Rachel and Quinn and threw her jacket to the side by the mirrors.

''Seems like you've grown a liking to her''

''Shut it, Fabray. You wanted to come here and I came as a friend. Don't be a bitch, not today''

With that Quinn quieted quickly. The arguing was making Rachel nervous and and near the end of the session it was obvious because she kept fumbling, so much so that Brittany came over to help her and Mike took over. Santana seethed with jealousy she didn't even know she had, Brittany had her hands against Rachel's hips guiding her. They should be on her hips.

''Step to the right.. throw your hands up and then pivot back forwards. You've got it!'' Brittany beamed at Rachel and Rachel couldn't have been happier with herself. Santana huffed loudly causing Brittany to look at her.

''Do you need some help too? Maybe some water?''

Santana didn't know whether to be insulted or flattered, ''No , thanks. I think I've got it''

''Well, if any of you do just call me over. Good luck guys and good session, we're wrapping up in a minute. You can finish now if you want''

Quinn started gathering her things and looked too pleased the session was over whilst Santana's face was different.

''You alright San? Are you sure you don't need any water?''

''I don't need any fucking water okay! I'm not a child. I'm in better shape than you''

''Ouch. Someone got their bitch flakes this morning. Whatever. Rachel hurry up, I want to go home''

Rachel looked up and nodded, ''Yeah sure. You ready San?''

''Don't call me San and I suppose so''

Brittany was now talking to Mike and she looked happy with herself, she'd probably passed with flying colours. That girls got moves. Santana was disappointed that they had to go. All she said to the girl this entire time was that she didn't need help. Pathetic. She felt entirely pathetic. Normally Santana was a quick thinker and could always find an excuse to get closer to any hot girl or if she was in the right mind and intoxicated enough the right guy. But that was only if she couldn't find anything better. She grabbed her jumper and her nearly empty bottle of water and started to walk away. She was furious at herself for not being able to turn around and say what she wanted. That she thought Brittany was really pretty, and she'd love to take her on a date or that she still did, find her very pretty and that she couldn't wait for the next session. Pathetic.

''Hey, Santana! Wait up''

Santana smiled to herself and turned around, maybe she hadn't lost all her charm after all.

''You were really good today'' Brittany rocked on her heels as she said this

Santana ducked her head, slightly embarrassed, ''Thanks. You too. I'm sure you passed, if not I'll talk to Mike, I have some pull with that one''

''I did, thank you. Are you coming next week?''

Crap, she thought. She had a project due next week for NYU, she couldn't exactly miss it.

''I don't think so. I've got some work due, I'll probably be back in a few weeks and stuff. If Quinn doesn't give up''

Brittany looked like she was thinking for a second and then said ''Well, if you want, I could er, maybe give you a one on one session when you want. It doesn't cost more than this session does so it's not the cost you'd have to worry about. It'd look good if I was giving someone private sessions and I mean, what better help could you ask for?'' Brittany winked and Santana flushed

''Yeah, that'd be great. Do you want my number or shall I get yours?''

Quinn piped up then, ''We don't have all day, lady lover''

Santana turned with venom pouring out of her, ''Shut your mouth Fabray. I'm busy here!''

''Meet you at the car, loser''

Brittany looked embarrassed and Santana felt bad. She wanted to assure her that her friends weren't always like this, but they were. After a few seconds of silence Brittany spoke again.

''Give me your phone?''

Santana was a little puzzled but handed it over anyway. When she got it back she saw a new contact with the title 'Brit' and she swooned, this girl was perfect.

''Call me tonight and we'll discuss it okay? I've gotta go, but I look forward to later. Have a nice night Santana''

With that she was gone and Santana tried to get her breath back but to no avail she left the dance room and found her way to Rachel's car.

''Sup loser, what took you so long? Flirting with your new girlfriend?''

''Right, firstly Quinn on a serious note you made that very uncomfortable for both of us. She was helping me out and you made her face redder than berry's gets when we eat her fruit. I'm not kidding around here, don't do that again. Ever''

''Alright, I'm sorry. It was out of line. I apologise''

Santana nodded and they knew that all was forgiven. Rachel started blasting some show tunes so Santana decided to get some sleep.

* * *

Santana woke up to a slight pressure on her back. She groaned and turned around to find blonde hair and almost hoped it was Brittany's but didn't. It was Quinn.

''Hey sleepy head, there's food out there and you need to eat''

''Ugh, can I stay in bed?''

''No. You won't sleep tonight and as you're sleeping in my bed I don't want you restless. Come on''

Quinn pulled Santana's arm until she was sitting up and started tickling her. Santana started screaming for mercy but Quinn wasn't having any of it.

''Stop! Stop I can't ugh I can't''

''Are you going to get out of bed?''

''Yes! I will! I can't breathe! Please! I love you!''

Quinn laughed and rubbed the spot on Santana's stomach that she had been tickling until her hand was swatted away and they walked into the kitchen together.

''Here get this down you'' Quinn handed Santana some coffee and pasta and Santana smiled gratefully

Rachel bounced over and sat on a seat opposite the two, ''So what's the plan for tonight?''

Quinn and Santana shrugged, Quinn went back to her book and Santana carried on eating.

''Well as helpful as you two have just been, why don't we watch a movie? I can go to the store and get snacks and maybe a little alcohol?''

''Alcohol, yes'' Santana mumbled

''No way, no more alcohol. I have seen enough vodka to last me to next year''

''In that case, definitely get alcohol Berry. I'll drink it at least. You gonna join in or be a loser?''

''I resent that Santana. I may drink a glass or two, but I will not be getting drunk as I have a very important class tomorrow and-

''I don't need a fucking essay. You'll drink a bit and I'll drink a lot I get it''

Quinn shut her book then, ''Santana we need to talk about your.. room mates''

Santana groaned, ''Ugh not now, please. I still have images in my head that I don't want''

''I agree with Quinn. Have you even spoke to them?''

''No and I don't plan to. I'll get my stuff mid next week or something. Drop it you two, it's my mess and I'll figure it out myself, okay?''

They all nodded. Santana's word was final.

* * *

Quinn, Santana and Rachel were all at target to get candy for the movie. Santana was only here to choose the alcohol, she was not letting that be put in Rachel's hand.

Rachel spoke then, ''Has Mike replied to coming?''

''Yeah, Tina's coming too. Sam might be coming and apparently Mike wants to bring a guest and asked if that's okay. Is it?''

''Hm, I don't know, they could be a creep''

Santana picked up a large bottle of vodka and placed it gently in the cart, ''I highly doubt one of Mike's friends would be a creep. Let them come, it could be interesting''

''You better get another bottle then, in case the guest wants some. I know Tina will''

''Yes Rachel. I fucking love this new attitude. Whatever guy is bringing this on, keep him''

Rachel blushed and Quinn hit her gently. They were all laughing and smiling and this is the way it should be.

Quinn's phone buzzed again, ''Apparently they're bringing alcohol too. Oh well, the more the happier or whatever that saying is''

They were walking to pay for the items when Santana got sight of Mike and Tina. She was almost disappointed they didn't have their guest with them. She was getting very curious as to who it was and she was hoping it was Brittany. But she didn't want to get her hopes up just to have them shattered.

''Hey guys! I didn't think you'd be in this target, isn't it a little far for you to go?''

Santana spoke up and moved forward, ''Well this one'' she pointed to Rachel, ''Doesn't like the other target. Something about bad customer service or something''

''Santana I resent that. Mike it was much more than that. I'll tell you about it tonight if you'd like, I'm sure we'd all like to hear it. Customer service is vital''

Santana rolled her eyes and Quinn spoke up, ''Maybe another night, Rach. Anyway, we better get going, I would like to go to sleep sometime this evening''

''You've been asleep all afternoon! I've been awake since 7 due to someone's obnoxious singing''

''Not my fault your body is weird. Come on I'm bored''

''Santana we aren't here for pleasure-

Santana blocked Rachel out and they payed for their alcohol, mix of sweets and popcorn.

* * *

Santana, Quinn and Rachel were setting up the living room to allow for the extra guests, well Quinn and Rachel were, Santana was more interested in the alcohol. Santana's mind inevitably went to Brittany. She couldn't believe someone could be so graceful yet attractive, but then again she hadn't really met anyone like Brittany. She didn't know much about her, but she had her number and promised to call her tonight. Which she should probably do before the guests get here or it'd be too late. She pulled her phone out when the doorbell rang, crap she thought.

Rachel bounced up, ''I'll get it!''

''Come in, come in! Oh so this was the guest you were talking about Mike? What a lovely surprise. I'm glad you can see me in a better condition than earlier-

Santana drowned Rachel out. Was she talking about Brittany? Was Brittany, the girl with long blonde hair and even longer legs coming into her new apartment?

''Hey guys, this is Brittany. She's my colleague as of today, so be nice''

Brittany came round the corner and shyly waved a hand, in the other hand was a bag of skittles and her phone. She spotted Santana and came over, while Santana tried to get her breathing even.

''You didn't call me, but I guess that doesn't really matter now, right?''

''Suppose not. Do you want a drink? We have tea, coffee, alcohol and erm, that's it''

''Does any New York apartment have anything different? I'll have some wine if that's okay''

Santana smiled and got two glasses and poured until Brittany said stop, which was only half way but Santana went along with it. Tina and Mike sat down on the sofa cuddled together kissing already, it made her want to barf. Quinn was nowhere to be seen and Rachel was on her phone to most likely her manager. As the film was obviously not starting yet, Santana had an idea.

''Do you want a tour of the apartment? As no one seems to be film ready right now. We could talk and stuff''

Brittany nodded and put her phone and skittles down on the side and followed Santana up. Santana still didn't know what to think. Brittany, the dancer was in her apartment and she didn't even have to invite her here herself. Score.

''That's Rachel's room, you probably don't want to go in there. It's way too pink for me, it kind of gives me headache. Annnd, here with have Quinn's room, and my temporary room. I'm sleeping here until the office is turned into my room. We haven't made much progress yet'' Santana ducked her head, feeling like she'd shared too much

''It's nice, I like it. Can I ask why? Like, why you're living in Quinn's room?''

They sat on Santana's/Quinn's bed and sipped wine, ''Well, my room mates were.. animals. That's the best way to describe it. I didn't even really speak to them but they had sex a lot. I know, gross right? I didn't feel comfortable there, at all. And Quinn let me stay here, she's my best friend and I suppose Berry's alright too''

''Berry? Isn't that a fruit?''

Santana laughed heartily and she spilt wine down her white button down shirt, ''Fuck, ugh this is a new shirt''

Brittany stood up and asked where the bathroom was and came back with a towel. She sat back on the bed and put both of their wine glasses to the side to pay attention to the shirt. Brittany's hands were holding a sliver of skin that had peeked out from the bottom of the shirt and the other was in the towel that was grazing her boobs, she suppressed a moan and covered it with a cough.

Brittany put the towel down, ''I think that's going to have to do for now. Couldn't you change?''

''Santana! Brittany! Get your asses down here the movie started 10 minutes ago!''

''Oops, we better get down there, you change your shirt and I'll meet you there. Thanks for the erm, wine''

Brittany left the room and Santana felt turned on, desperate for Brittany's touch again and above all confused. At least she had a few more hours with her. Santana sighed and pulled off her white button down shirt and realised she still didn't have any of her clothes. She put on a black tank top figuring Quinn wouldn't mind and went downstairs.

* * *

Rachel and Quinn were sitting on the floor with their backs to the sofa, whilst Brittany was sitting with Mike and Tina laughing and Santana was on the end of the sofa on her own, moping. She wasn't even sitting next to _Rachel._ She sighed and went to the kitchen to get some more wine.

''Hey are you okay?'' Brittany had followed her into the kitchen and she hadn't even noticed.

''Yeah, I mean, yeah. It's getting a little hot in there and I ran out of wine'' Santana held up the bottle to show what she was doing, ''Want some more?''

''Well'' Brittany rocked on her heels, ''Why don't we bring out some a little more.. interesting?''

''You mean the vodka?''

Brittany nodded and sat at one of the bar stools in the kitchen, ''It could be fun''

''I'd love to, but I have class and then work tomorrow. As much as I want to, I can't get drunk. And I need to get some of my stuff from my old apartment, ugh this sucks''

Brittany looked guilty and a little disappointed but she sighed and started walking back until Santana spoke again, ''But.. maybe a few won't hurt, right?''

Brittany turned back with a huge smile on her face, ''Right! Oh and I wanted to talk to you about something''

Santana grabbed a few shot glasses and held them while Brittany came over to pour the vodka in them, they were in such close proximity that Santana could hardly breathe. She could smell strawberries, which was probably Brittany's shampoo and she swooned, she tried to make what she was saying come out casually, ''What was that?''

''Have you thought about the private lessons? It'd help both of us. I know I screwed the phone call over by being here and I'm sorry if you didn't want me here-

''What no, don't be silly. I do want you here, I don't really know you much but I do. How about I have a think about that and call you later? Unless you're tired then another day''

''No, I'm sure I'll be up. I think I'm staying at Tina's tonight anyway. She told me a little about you. You're a singer huh?''

Santana blushed and started cutting up some limes, ''A little, I study music. But it's not a big deal really''

''Oh I think it is. You're being modest. Maybe you could sing for me one day''

Santana blushed for probably the 50th time tonight and said they should probably head back in and Brittany agreed, a little disappointed at Santana's poor response.

''Shots, shots shots!'' Brittany chanted and Santana couldn't help but laugh, Mike turned off the tv and they all settled around the sofa where Santana was handing them out.

Rachel shook her head, ''No not for me, I have class tomorrow''

Quinn did the same, ''Me either. Class and work tomorrow. That's a no go''

''More for us then!'' Tina and Mike took two each and so did Brittany and Santana. There was a few coughs shared between the four and everyone was laughing.

''Shall I put some music on?''

''Wow, Quinn maybe you're not that boring after all'' Santana winked and was gifted with a slight shove, ''Need some help?''

They both went over to the CD player and started looking through the hundreds of CD's Rachel and Quinn owned. Santana was the first to speak, ''I really need to bring some decent music here when I get my stuff back. Speaking of, can we are go there after class?''

Quinn mulled over the decision, ''Shall we go after work instead? It doesn't really matter the time with your roommates. I'm sure Mike would help with the heavy lifting, maybe even Finn''

''Alright, thanks Quinn. For everything. I wasn't happy there and this is better, I do love you, you know. Even if I don't say it much''

A rare hug was shared between the two and then all the sappiness was forgotten. They put on something of Quinn's that Santana had never heard, it was ''War paint'' by The Dangerous Summer. She could dig this.

Mike and Brittany were dancing together and Tina and Rachel were singing horribly, but no one cared because they were drunk and that was all that mattered.

After at least 45 minutes of singing and dancing and more shots, Mike said they should probably get going. Santana looked to Brittany, hoping that she would come over. She was nearly out the door before Santana got her senses together and rushed over, pushing Rachel to the floor on her way.

''Hey, you were talking about the dancing thing, shall I text you about it?''

Brittany played with her hair and smiled, ''I thought you were gonna call?''

''I'll call, whatever you want. In about 30 minutes? I need to clean up here or Berry will have a heart attack at the mess and that would be a disaster. Or it wouldn't. Anyway, I'll let you get going. I had fun tonight''

Brittany smiled and opened the door, ''Me too, see you Santana'' and with that she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N, I had trouble writing certain parts of this and to anyone actually reading this, sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy it, I think it came out pretty well. Anyway, enjoy!**

Santana went up to Quinn's room to find a passed out Quinn sprawled on top of the covers. She wanted to move her but felt so she started to head downstairs to the couch when she heard shouting. Very familiar shouting.

Santana walked into the dining room, ''Why the fuck are you making so much noise?''

Rachel walked around picking things up and throwing them, ''It's all a mess! Look at it! This is not how I should be living!''

Rachel started crying and Santana almost felt guilty, but it was just the alcohol, ''Look, Berry. It's obvious you've had a few shots without my knowledge and some wine. I can smell it from here. Go to sleep, I'll start cleaning up and we can finish it tomorrow, okay?''

Rachel nodded, ''Okay, good night San.''

She let that slide because she was drunk. Rachel started wobbling to the staircase and Santana nudged her up and went back to the dining room. There were wine bottles on the floor, that was pure dangerous, there were clothes discarded and she didn't even knows who's they were, and finally there were skittles and popcorn scattered around the room with red wine stains that would most definitely give Rachel a heart attack. Santana got a dust pan and brush and started with the popcorn and skittles. She didn't even know it could get so spread out, once she thought she had got most of it picked up the wine bottles and put them in the trash. There were no blankets down here so she had to suffer the cold and sleep on the sofa alone, but it didn't matter much because it was nearly 1 am and she was exhausted.

Santana woke up find Quinn in the kitchen making something that smelled amazing. The clanging of plates against knives made her excited. She was starving, but when was she not? Quinn spotted that Santana was awake and smiled.

''Why did you sleep here? I feel bad now.''

Santana shrugged, ''You fell asleep. I didn't want to wake you, you looked adorable.''

''Well, thank you. But next time just wake me. That can't have done your back any good.''

Santana got up and started rubbing her eyes, ''What time is it?''

''9:30, don't you have class soon?''

Santana groaned and sat at the kitchen island, ''Ugh, at 10:30. Whatever you're making, I expect some as a repayment for last night.''

''Good job I was making some for you. Eggs and bacon okay?''

Santana agreed and fell asleep again in her seat, but woke up happy to food in front of her. She could get used to this. Rachel came down about 10 minutes later, apologising profusely for her behaviour last night. If Santana didn't feel awful for sitting on the sofa, she would have probably smacked her by now.

''If you apologise one more time, you're going to make me regret what I'm about to do, I swear to God Rachel Berry.''

Quinn stepped between the two of them, ''No violence, but enough apologies Rachel. Can I take you to class?''

Rachel nodded and Santana spoke then, ''Where's my offer, bitch?''

''I thought you'd want to take your own car, but you're more than welcome to come with us if you can deal with show tunes right now.''

''You're right. I'll take my own car, bye loser and bye Quinn I'll see you at work.''

* * *

Class was mundane. They were all preparing for their end of term project and she had the music she was just waiting on Brittany to help with the choreography. She wanted to text her to confirm, or to have a normal conversation, she just wanted to talk to her but she knew it would be weird because they barely knew each other. She sighed and met Quinn for lunch before they went to work.

Quinn picked at her food, ''I didn't even drink last night and I feel crappy. And no it's not because I haven't been 'laid' in a while, I don't know maybe I'm coming down with something.''

''On the real here Quinn, I'm worried about you. Why _haven't _you been with a man for almost a year and that was only a summer fling. Are you having confidence issues?''

Quinn sighed and dropped her fork, both Santana and Quinn leaned back on their chest as Quinn thought about what to say, ''I want it to be perfect. I don't want to date boys and kiss them and feel nothing but loneliness until I find another. It's just easier to pretend like I don't have feelings. But I do, I miss the intimacy. Before you laugh, which I know you will, try to be my best friend here.''

Santana took a few minutes to process her thoughts, ''I'm not always horrible Quinn and in light of your obvious depressing situation I will forget that you just generalised our whole friendship to me being a complete bitch to you and say this. I say this with my heart in the right place, you need to man up. Go for it! You need to accept the dates I know men ask you on, because lets face it Q, you're stunning. If it doesn't work out, so what? At least you can say you tried. You can hold your hands up and say it may not have worked but I tried. And that'll be enough. If you ever need to talk, I'm here. I promise. I love you Q.''

Quinn's eyes started filling up and when Santana moved her chair closer to hug her, silent tears started falling, ''Thank you. Thank you for being blunt. Thank you for being honest and kind. It means more than my words can express. I love you.''

''I know Q, I know'' Santana continued to rub Quinn's back until the slight shaking had subsided and they finished their lunch in a lighter manner until they had to go to work.

''I am not dating Finn again! You of all people should shoot yourself for even suggesting that. I can't believe that just slipped out of your mouth Santana Lopez.''

Santana rolled her eyes, ''What? You're being dramatic, we talked about this. Your life isn't a tv show tone it down barbie. I was just suggesting someone you once apparently had an interest in.''

''I may have liked him in high school but I've moved on from that. Also, Rachel has had her hands all over that, and I love her, bless her I do she's a great friend but that's such a buzz kill. I'm older now, more mature. And more sophisticated if I do say so. I don't want to think about him because then I remember the person I was then- and oh god why am I getting so emotional lately?''

''Shh, Q. It's okay. You're just not holding it all in any more. I was waiting for this day and it's nice to see it. You have me and we can work through these repressed issues together, okay?''

Quinn put the book down she was pretending to be looking and and hugged Santana, ''I don't think I've ever hugged you so much in the past few days. Don't get used to it.''

Santana laughed, ''Don't worry Q, I won't. Do you need some help?''

''It's your job too. Do it or don't. But if I was you do because the manager is supposed to be here at 6, at least look half interested''

''Thanks. You've probably saved my job more times than we've hugged lately and that's saying something.''

Santana started packing some books onto the shelves whilst Quinn passed them to her. Kurt came past and said hello but quickly said goodbye because he had to get coffee and pronto as the length of the breaks they give you here should be illegal.

Quinn spoke then, ''Mike and Sam said they'd help but Finn can't apparently. Blaine offered but I didn't know how many people we'd need. Maybe we could use him tomorrow or something, we might not be able to get everything today.''

''Yeah sure, whatever. I'm just glad to be out of that place. Seriously Q, you're a lifesaver. I was going insane.''

''That bad huh?''

''You don't even know.''

The shift ended and Quinn and Santana drove their separate cars to her old apartment. Santana leading because she was too embarrassed to ever let anyone round her old apartment. Santana was glad for the quiet, she had been so wrapped up in her friend's problems that she couldn't think about anything else. She wanted to talk to Brittany, but she was glad it was a want and not a need. She'd been there before, never good. If Santana liked to feign anything, it was that she perfectly okay being alone. Only Quinn knew otherwise.

Mike, Sam and Rachel were all standing outside of Santana's old apartment when Santana and Quinn pulled up. Santana sighed, this place may have not been ideal, but at one point it was your home and you were _almost_ upset to let it go.

Santana hugged Sam and fist bumped Mike, ''Thanks for coming guys. I know this isn't how you want to spend your evening but yeah, thank you. You know I'm not good at saying thank you so when I'm shouting at you to hurry up, remember this.''

Sam smiled, ''I don't mind really. Mercedes is mad at me and won't pick up my calls so it's nice to be around people.''

Mike looked at him, ''What did you do now?''

''Nothing! Okay, I may have been 30 minutes to a date but that was only because I was trying to find flowers. I didn't mean to make her angry.''

''She'll get over it and you can make coloured babies one day.''

Mike stared at Santana, ''Was that a racist slur? You're coloured yourself!''

Santana shrugged, ''Come on, lets get this over with. I'm tired and I want to get home sometimes tonight.''

Santana led the five of them inside and was grateful to find that her room mates were out. Whenshe got to her room she saw a note on the door and ripped it off, it read ''Won't be home for a while. Gone to see family, bye.''

''Well, at least they aren't here. Quinn, did you bring the boxes?''

''Right here. Where do you want to start?''

Sam and Mike went over to her bookshelf and said they'd have to take it apart to get it in the car and she let them get started. Rachel and Quinn were putting her books in a box and she saw her guitar.

''You know, I still can't play fucking guitar. I don't think I'll ever learn.''

Sam looked at her, ''I will say it again, I can teach you!''

''One day, trouty mouth. How are you doing with the bookshelf?''

''Should be done in a few. Are you going to take everything?''

Santana mulled over the question for a few minutes, she wasn't sure. She almost wanted to keep some stuff here so her room mates wouldn't forget her. It's not like she'd made the biggest impression and she wanted a part of herself here, but she also wanted to forget all of this. ''Anything I don't want or isn't practical to take with, I'll either donate or throw away. Can we speed this up I'm getting bored.''

Sam and Mike both laughed and then everyone joined in, Santana was doing nothing and ordering everyone else to hurry up, then her phone buzzed and she smiled hugely when she saw the name.

Brit: Are we still on for tomorrow?

Santana: Yeah, if you're not busy?

Brit: I asked you so I obviously wouldn't make plans to ruin that. I look forward to it :)

Santana could see Quinn looking at her from the corner of her eye, but chose to ignore it.

Santana: Me too, have a nice night Brittany :)

Santana desperately wanted to carry on the conversation but didn't know how, it was enough that she had messaged her first.

Once they had loaded the girl's cars, they all said goodbye, Mike and Sam promised to fix the bookshelf up when she wanted and she thanked them. She was glad to be getting home, she was exhausted.

They ordered pizza, half with meat half without and sat down on the floor with the tv on in the background. Santana was glad to have her clothes, she loved Quinn but her Christian good girl look wasn't doing it for her.

Rachel spoke up, ''Do you have class tomorrow Santana?''

''Yeah, but I don't want go. I think I'm going to skip and before you guys but in and tell me to go because it's important, my teacher said it was optional.''

''Fine that's fair. What are you going to do with your day off tomorrow as you don't have work?''

''Quinn if you dare try and get me to work again I'll scream. I can't spend another day with lady hummel or with those books.''

Quinn held her hands up and finished the mouthful she was chewing on, ''I wasn't going to ask you! I don't have work tomorrow either, we could do something after my class if you want.''

''Rain check? I have plans''

Rachel wiped her hands and looked at Santana, the only friends Santana had were these guys and occasionally she'd hang out with Sam but usually in a group, ''With whom may I ask?''

Santana fought off a smile, ''With Brittany?''

''Are you two? Like a thing?''

''What no! I barely know the girl. She's helping me with my final piece, some choreography and stuff.''

Rachel squealed, ''Santana's got a cruuuuuuush''

''I don't! She's pretty but I'm sure she's straight.''

''We could ask Mike? I think you two would be the cutest! A dancer and a singer, I can see it now in the news. Brittany and Santana finally engaged after years of being in love, sigh why don't I have that.''

Quinn laughed heartily and Santana flushed, ''Shut up. I've barely spoken to her, let alone marriage. Talk about jumping forward. Can we talk about something else?''

Quinn took the cue and started talking about a new book she was reading and Santana drowned her out, thinking of Brittany. She didn't want to embarrass herself tomorrow but she also knew that if she tried too hard that would have the same outcome. They all went to the bed a little after and agreed to clean up in the morning.

* * *

Santana was standing outside of the dance hall at 4:57 pm and her heart was hammering against her chest. The sun was setting and it was getting cold, she was getting incredibly impatient. She was wearing a black tank top and grey sweats she wanted to text Brittany and ask where she was but that would look weird considering it wasn't even 5 yet let alone something to be worried about.

A familiar voice came from behind her, ''Santana!''

''Hey! I'm a little early, I didn't mean to be I just kind of got here at this time so.. sorry.''

Brittany laughed and walked over, ''You're on time actually. I like punctual people, I hate waiting around for them, you know?''

''I'm not usually on time, sorry to disappoint, but who knows, maybe for you I'll try.''

Brittany started walking forward but turned back to say, ''As honoured as I am by that nice statement, if we don't get started we will be late.''

Santana put a hand to her head and mock saluted, ''Yes ma'am!''

Brittany's heavy laughter made Santana's heart swell, this girl could do no wrong. She followed her through the building into the dance hall and kept her eyes firmly on the wall to not look at her butt. When they made it in the dance studio she was glad that Brittany had turned around so now she was forced to look her in the eye.

Brittany clapped her hands together, ''So, what music have you got?''

Santana unzipped her jacket and held her eyebrow to question whether she was allowed to drop it, once Brittany gave her a slight nod she flung it to the slide, ''Well, I have a few songs, but I definitely have a favourite. It's kind of chill, it's indie. Can we work with that?''

''We can work with anything, as long as it has some sort of beat. What song is it?''

Santana moved over to the docking station and put her iPhone into it, ''I'm not sure it's your type of music. I'll put it on and you can hear it.''

''What is that supposed to mean?'' Brittany raised her right eyebrow.

Santana fumbled for words, ''I, uh I mean-''

''I'm joking, you may be right. Start it and lets figure out.''

Santana pressed play and sat against the mirrors along the side and smiled when Brittany padded over and sat next to her. Santana mimicked her when she rested her head on the wall and closed her eyes, letting the music fill the room. The deep voice and the calm but constant beats almost made her sleepy, she could fall asleep if her heart wasn't hammering against her chest but it hadn't stopped since she saw the blonde. Santana opened her eyes and looked at the girl next to her, who had her eyes closed shut and her left hand open and palms facing up like she wanted her hand being held. Santana was tempted to go in for it but then the song came to a close and she pretended to shut her eyes again.

''So'' Santana started off casually, ''What do you think?''

''You're right, I haven't heard it before. But it was really nice, good beat, I think you'd need a slow sensual dance to go with the song, nothing that takes too much breath away from the song, but to compensate for this it needs to be sexy. Are you up for it?''

Santana visibly gulped and cursed herself for it, ''What do you mean sexy?''

Brittany stood up and walked to the centre of the dance studio, she took her hands and slid them along her sweats down her thighs and titled her head back while her back looked like it was in a painful position, but obviously took a lot of grace and fell to her knees. From there she took one swift movement and was back on her feet, like nothing had happened, ''Like that.''

''Wow.''

Brittany blushed, ''Thank you. It takes training, obviously. But I think we could work on something together. When is this project due?''

''Two weeks'' Santana frowned, ''Is that not enough time?''

Brittany shook her head, ''Should be good. Now, I'm going to need you to write that song down for me so I can study it properly. There's some paper and pen in the office, I'll just grab it.''

''Okay.''

Santana took a sip of her water and gulped, even though she couldn't see Brittany, she could smell her. There was no escaping the fact that this was turning into an inevitable crush and she wanted to curse but that would solve nothing, and before she could list the pro's and con's, Brittany was back.

Santana took the pen and as she did both hands grazed each other and Santana shuddered, and if she had looked properly she thought she could see a slight blush on Brittany's neck. She scrawled the name down ''Blue eyes blind – zz ward'' and handed the paper back, ''So, what next?''

Brittany studied the paper and spoke directly too it, ''Well, I'll need a few days with the song and then I'll give you a text. I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Do you want to get some pizza?''

''Yeah, sure. Do you want to go somewhere and get it or get it to take back to one of our apartments?''

''Let's go out and eat. I haven't felt fresh air since 6 am this morning.''

''Okay, I know just the place.''

* * *

''This is the best pizza I think I've ever had! And that's saying something, when I used to live in ohio I used to live off pizza. Thank you for bringing me here, I'll tell Tina about it.''

Santana finished her mouthful, ''Wait, you lived in Ohio? No way! I live in Lima.''

''No way me too! What's the chances, that's so weird but like in the totally cool way, I'm surprised we didn't go to the same school.''

Santana laughed, ''I'm glad you said that. Oh, yeah I wanted to ask how do you know Tina? Is it just through Mike?''

Brittany nodded, hurrying to finish her mouthful, ''Yeah. We've become pretty good friends, which I'm super glad of. I don't know many other people here.''

''Why's that?''

''I don't know, I kind of keep to myself. My mom calls me an introvert, I just think I know a good person from a bad. Wait, let me explain.''

Brittany took a sip from her drink and wiped her hands on her sweats, ''Through high school I put up with a lot of people I shouldn't have. They called me stupid a lot but I was pretty good at other things, like dance obviously and gym. So they used me to help them pass and I was just grateful for the company. But now I don't put up with it so I have to really trust a person to become friends with them, and I can spot a bad person a mile off. You should be honoured that we're getting food together, I rarely do this with you know, students.''

Santana groaned, ''Please don't look at me like a student. But I really like the way you worded that, I don't think you're stupid at all.''

''Well, thank you. I can say I don't hear that often, it means a lot. Can I ask a question? I don't want to overstep my boundaries.''

Santana waved her off, ''No no, go on. I'm curious what you have to ask now.''

''It's about Quinn. She seems really quiet, and when she's not being quiet she's rude. Is she always like that? Considering I'm teaching her now I think I want to know.''

''Quinn went through a lot in high school and she's still pretty bitter over the first guy she loved, so give her a break if she's rude. She just has a lot of trust issues, people used her too just like you. So many try and sympathise.''

Brittany nodded, ''Okay. Thank you for telling me. Shall we get the bill?''

Santana agreed and called the waiter over. She desperately didn't want this dinner to end. She wanted to tell Brittany that she wanted to pay but that would seem like a date and she didn't even know if the girl was straight. That wasn't really something you could ask without seeming like you were hitting on them.

''Want to split it?'' Santana asked cautiously

''No, no. I dragged you here, I should pay. You probably had things to do, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking.''

''What no, I had nothing to do. The only thing I had to do today was dance and we done that. So it's cool, although now I want to pay.''

Brittany chuckled, ''This sounds awfully like a date.''

''You'd be lucky to go on a date with me, I'll have you know. I rock the ladies.''

''Oh so you're?''

Santana sipped the final drips of her drink and set it down, fuck. She didn't want to lie and make the girl think that she was off limits, because for this girl she was totally on limits, but if she weirded her out she might not be comfortable enough to have private sessions with her, she gulped and went for it, ''I like girls, yeah. Is that a problem?''

''No, because I do too. Is that a problem?''

Santana laughed and felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders but then been clamped down again, because this could very well be a date, she was looking off into space when Brittany spoke up again, ''Are you ready to go? I already paid.''

''Yeah.'' Santana fumbled for her jacket and slipped it on, following Brittany outside.

* * *

''Well, this is me. I better get going, got your song to learn and all.'' Brittany playfully knocked into Santana causing the pair to laugh.

''Alright, well. Text me when you've learnt in and we can arrange another session?''

Brittany nodded and started walking up the steps to her apartment, ''I will. I had fun tonight Santana, a lot.''

''Me too. I'll see you around.''

Santana was walking the mile distance to her apartment with a huge grin on her face, ecstatic with how the whole evening went. From listening to the song with their eyes closed and feeling so vulnerable in front of a person but not even having the ability to care, to watching Brittany dance, to the dinner. It really had been a good day. She got home a little after 9 and ran into the kitchen to find the Quinn huddled in a book.

''Where's Berry? BERRY! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!''

A few seconds later there was noise from the stairs and a voice came out, ''Santana are you okay? Who's died! Do I need to get the first aid kit?''

Quinn pitched in, ''No, I think it's good. She's got that smile on her face. You went on a pre date didn't you!''

Santana nodded and smiled hugely, ''Uh huh. And she's super cute. Like so cute.''

Rachel moved over and gave Santana a hug, ''I'm so happy for you! Wait, who was it with?''

Santana arched her eyebrow waiting for it to click and Quinn was the first to get it, ''No way!''

''Way.''

''That's awesome San. But I need to get to bed, can we resume this during lunch tomorrow. I'll pick you up at 1?''

''Definitely, and Berry I'm so happy that I'm not even going to be pissed that you hugged me.''

The two went two bed leaving Santana in the kitchen alone. She wanted to remember everything that had happened, from the dance, to the way she had joked about it being a date but then her phone buzzed.

Brit: I had lots of fun tonight, did you?

Santana: Tons. You're good company. I don't say that to many people so take it as a compliment ;)

Brit: I gathered ;) I'm going to get in the shower, I'll text you afterwards, okay?

Santana sighed contently and replied with a casual, 'Okay, you better' and got into the shower too. Life was finally looking up.


End file.
